Harry Potter and the serpent's lair
by draddog
Summary: “Ron, why can’t you be happy for us?” Hermione asked. “It’s not fare, he always gets everything” Ron said. “What’s that meant to mean?” She replied. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing except the storyline.

A/N – this story is set after HBP so there will be spoilers. Enjoy and if you decide to read it, be kind enough to review it.

Summary – "Ron, why can't you be happy for us?" Hermione asked. "It's not fare, he always gets everything" Ron said. "What's that meant to mean?" She replied. "'mione, what do you do when your two best friend want to, err, be better friends." Who does she choose and will the result break up their friendship for good. Set during seventh year.

Two dark figures apperated on the outskirts of a quiet town. "Always the same." One of the figures whispered before jogging up the bank of a river towards the town.

"Don't run from me! I'm not finished with you." The other one called out to the first.

The first figure was tall and had a long cloak with a hood over his head; the only feature of this figure you could see was his long crooked nose. The second was shorter with his cloak barely on his shoulders. This second figure had dirty blond hair and looked like he had been through hell and back. "Serverus wait." He called out a little too loud because a light came on in one of the houses.

The second figure raised his wand ready. The first person called Serverus ran over to the other and quickly took his wand from him and carried on running through the village. The second one ran after him and a few streets later he caught up with him. The second person grabbed Serverus' arm. "Give me back my wand." He said in a low dangerous voice.

"Use no magic. I'm the only wizard who lives in this village so if anybody uses magic it looks like I did it, and then the ministry will know where we are." Serverus said giving the other one his wand back.

They turned a corner and appeared on a road called Spinners End. They walked up to one of the houses and opened the door. "Ok Draco, grab anything magical, leave the pictures just grab important stuff. I'll be in my room, you clear this floor and don't use magic." Serverus said before leaving the room and going upstairs.

Draco was clearing out the room. "Look at this place." He said to himself while emptying the bookshelves of the books.

One of the bookshelves opened up slowly behind him and a short man walked out with his wand raised. "Crucio." He said pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco managed to dive out of the way and the curse split one of the bookshelves in half. Draco spun around while on the floor and pointed his wand at his attacker. "Avada Kedavra." He said.

The curse left his wand as Serverus walked in and hit his attacker square in the chest. "YOU IDIOT, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Serverus yelled.

"He attacked me first." Draco said plainly.

"Half of the Auror department will be apperating on the outskirts of this town any minute now." Serverus said flicking his wand.

Everything went into his trunk and he shrunk it, and put it into his pocket just as the dark mark started to burn on his arm. "It's time to go, the dark lord calls." Serverus said to Draco.

"I can't go; you didn't give me enough time to complete my mission."

"I made an unbreakable vow with your mother. I had to."

"The dark lord will kill me."

"No he won't, if you didn't manage to get the death eaters into the school then Dumbledore would still be alive."

"He will kill me. I failed him."

"He won't kill you. You did more then what he thought you could do. But he will kill you if you make us late." Serverus said grabbing hold of Draco and apperating to Voldemort.

Just as they apperated away, Aurors burst into the house and fount the dead body of wormtail. Meanwhile half way across the country death eaters were starting to gather. Everybody except for a few was chatting wildly. "Quiet." Someone said from the front of the room.

Everybody quietened down and the person carried on talking. "Serverus come up here." The man said.

Serverus step forward and looked the man in the eyes. "Yes my lord."

"Well done on killing Dumbledore, you have proven yourself as one of my trusted followers and because of your accomplishment I am giving you the task that anyone of my death eaters would love to do." Voldemort said.

"It would be my honour."

"Good, you are to find when the Weasley wedding is and attack it. Take wormtail with you to gather information on where and when and co-ordinate the attack."

"My lord, wormtail is dead. May I take Draco with me instead?"

"How is he dead?"

"He died when Auror's raided my home."

"They believe you are on Dumbledore's side."

"When I killed Dumbledore, some of his order saw me leave with Draco and some death eaters, also Potter attacked me, they know I'm loyal to you my lord. I thought they would've taken some time to rally that many of them to attack my home."

"Oh well, he was useless anyway."

"May I take Draco with me instead my lord?"

"I had plans to kill him, but if he can hold off Auror's then he might still be useful. Ok you may, but if he slacks or hesitates to kill others again then kill him. Go and prepare."

Draco and Serverus walked out of the room and into a corridor. "You are lucky this time but next time you might not be." Serverus said to Draco.

"If I fail he will kill my mum won't he?"

"No, she is out of the country hiding."

"What?"

"I sent her away at Easter when I thought you wouldn't get the job done."

"Thanks."

"I lied this time to the dark lord but I will not do it again. Everybody who lies to the dark lord never lives to tell the tale. You're lucky I didn't tell him you killed wormtail."

"What was up with the Auror attack?"

"The Aurors were on my doorstep when we left I felt them apperate on the outskirts. If the dark lord checks he will see that Aurors had been to my house."

"Thanks again. I will not fail you."

"You better not, other wise I won't be able to save you from the dark lord."

Meanwhile in London at kings cross station three friends get off of a train and onto a platform. "Well guys enjoy your holiday; I'll see you at the wedding." Harry said to the other two.

"Harry are you sure you don't want us to come with you to your uncle's house?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure Ron but thanks for the offer. Hermione if you could, over the holidays could you look for someone with the initials R.A.B. I need to find that person."

"Is it important?" Hermione asked.

"Very, it helps to end the war."

"I'll get on it as soon as I get home."

"Ok thanks, I'll see you guys at the wedding."

"Harry don't let the muggles give you any trouble, if they do let me know and I'll send the twins over, for some reason they LOVE your cousin."

"I bet they do, but there won't be any need, I don't care about cursing them anymore, it's not like the ministry can exclude me from Hogwarts."

"So you're still not coming back?" Ron asked.

"They can still snap your wand in half until you're seventeen Harry." Hermione said at the same time as Ron.

"No I'm not going back, and if they want me to stop Voldemort they won't bother me that alone snap my wand." Harry said walking towards his uncle.

"Bye Harry." They both said.

"Bye." Harry called back before reaching his uncle.

A/N – I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully this story will be better then some of the others I have written. I will post as often as I can, this week I will post a few but after the weekend it will go down to about once a week.


	2. The attack

Chapter 2

A/N – I have rewritten this chapter after Mystical witch told me that Miss Figg attended the funeral. I've gone back through the book and she did attend the funeral so I changed that part. Thank you Mystical witch.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you've had a nice summer so far. Don't let your uncle and his family ruin your holiday, just a few more days and then you can use magic. _"Yeah, I already am." Harry laughed. _Please don't be stupid and curse them, if you have to just scare them a bit. _"Already have." He thought.

_Harry this is the fifth letter I've sent please reply just so I know you're alright. If you don't reply to this one then I will come down and visit you weather your uncle likes it or not. Please just talk to us even if it is Ron. Don't blame yourself for Dumbledore's death,_ "I don't blame myself. I blame that traitor Snape."_ We know you suspected Malfoy but you couldn't have predicted that Snape would kill him. Please write back._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

_Dear Harry,_

_You alright mate, I still haven't told Hermione you've been writing to me but I still don't understand why you don't want her to know. Anyway it's your business and not mine. _"That's why I write back to you Ron." Harry said to himself. _Hope the muggles are treating you alright a couple of days then you can get your revenge, the twins have a new product out, as the main financial supplier they have given you the privilege or being the first to use their new product, they call it a grenade. (Some muggle thing.) Just throw it at your target, once it hits something it will explode. They said you can find out what it does. Anyway I've got to go sorry mate. I will write to you later on in the week._

_See ya,_

_Ron._

_P.S - Ginny says hi._

Harry felt a bit better off after talking to Ron. Somehow no matter what mood he was in Ron always seemed to make it better. He folded up the letters and put them into trunk. He looked around the room and saw how messy it was. With a flick of his wand all of the stuff started to fly around and went into his trunk just as Vernon walked in. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled.

"Cleaning my room." Harry said with his wand still up.

Vernon didn't even notice the wand. "I TOLD YOU NONE OF THAT FREAKISH STUFF IN MY HOUSE!"

"Well at least you know I can do it outside of school now. You just better be nice."

"YOU BETTER NOT BE THREATENING ME BOY!"

"Please, I have better thing to do."

Vernon was now purple in the face. "Well, you better get down stairs and do your chores." Vernon said walking out of the room.

"Get aunt Petunia to do them I have better things to do." Harry said pulling out a book on charms to protect the home.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO M…" Vernon said walking back towards the room before the door shut in his face and locked itself.

"Now that that is over." Harry said pointing his wand at his quill. "Incarsirus."

The quill went a light blue colour and then went back to normal. "Incendio." He pointed his wand at the quill.

The quill set alight. After a few second Harry put the fire out and looked at the quill. The quill was slightly burnt at the edges. "Damn. That is one hard charm." Harry said throwing the quill into the bin with other half burnt objects.

Harry looked at his clock and it told him it was coming onto five o'clock. "Almost ready." He said putting on his invisibility cloak and walking downstairs.

As he reached the bottom Dudley walked in the front door leaving it open a bit. "I've got to be quick dad, Mat is waiting for me." Dudley said walking straight to the fridge.

While he was at the fridge Harry walked out of the door and saw Mat leaning against Vernon's car. Harry just walked past him and down the different streets. He carried on walking under the cloak until he reached a certain house. He looked around and no one was out and he didn't think anybody was looking out of their windows, so he took the cloak off, walked up the path to a house and knocked on the door. "Hold on, I'm coming." Someone said from the other side.

The door opened and in the doorway was an old lady holding a cat. "Hello Harry dear, how are you?" Miss Figg asked.

"Can I come in please?" Harry asked.

"Of course dear."

Miss Figg moved out of the way and Harry walked in. "Please, sit down." She offered.

"Thank you."

"So, what brings you over here?"

"As you might know, tomorrow is my birthday."

"Oh happy birthday, you should've told me I would've got you something."

"Oh thanks but that's not the reason I've come. Well since I will be of age the protection my mum gave me when I was a child will run out and I fear death eaters might attack the house. So I was wondering if I could come here at midnight just so I can escape. I will make sure I'm not followed, I'll be under my invisibility cloak, and on my broom so they won't know where I've gone if they see me leave.

"Yes, of course dear. I'm glad you came to me but Dumbledore would've been a better option."

"I know but since…"

"Don't worry dear, I know how you feel, he was a personal friend of mine too."

"Yeah, he helped me a lot this year."

"He helped a lot of people. I remember years ago he convinced the head master at the time to take in this boy, I can't remember his name, he was a few years younger then you-know-who, but he was a half giant and if it wasn't for Dumbledore he wouldn't have got into the school."

"Yeah Hagrid, he did that for people, one of my dad's friends was a werewolf and Dumbledore accepted him."

"Truly a great man."

"He didn't deserve it. Not the way he went, yeah he was getting old but he trusted that man and he stabbed Dumbledore in the back."

"Who dear?"

"Serverus Snape."

"Didn't Dumbledore make him potions teacher."

"For 16 year, and now I'm left on my own."

"I hope you can manage, but remember you will always have your friends to help you. From what Dumbledore used to tell me, they are loyal to you. They will help, use that help to the fullest. Well anyway, you can come over I will leave a key under the mat and I'll have a bed ready for you."

"Thank you."

"It'll be the second door on the left. You are welcome to come back anytime and use that room if you need to."

"Thank you again, well I must be going. I've got to get ready."

It had been a long evening but Harry had everything, he even had time to perfect his fire protection spell. He had everything ready, his trunk shrunken in his pocket, same with his invisibility cloak, and broom in the middle of his room at the ready. His window was open in case he needed to fly out. His cloak started to chime. It was now twelve o'clock and time to leave. Harry grabbed hold of his broom and got ready to leave when a green barrier went over the window. Harry ran out of his room and to the stairs. He looked down at the door and the door was surrounded by the same green light. He walked back into his bedroom and looked out of his window. Down on the lawn were 15 odd death eaters. "Well you were quicker then I thought." Harry called out.

"We are full of surprises Potter." One said back.

"I didn't say I was surprised. I knew you would come."

"So any last words."

"A few, why? Are you giving me the time to speak up?"

"Might as well, they're going to be you last, so make them good."

"So who is it that is brave enough to attack my house?"

The death eater lowered her hood. "I thought it might've been you Bellatrix."

"What can I say?"

"Is Snape with you?"

"No, the dark lord has only sent his best."

"So no chance of Draco being with you then?"

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Let's get this over with." Harry said.

"Really, are you sure you are ready to die." She mocked.

"Give me your best." He said with confidence in his voice.

"Now." She said.

"INCENDIO!" all the death eaters said pointing their wands at the house.

Inside the house Harry had already put the fire resistance charm on himself and his broom. He pointed his wand at the wall. "Reducto." He said and the wall blew apart.

He mounted the broom and shot out of the hole he just created. "Better luck next time Bella." He said floating 20 feet above them.

He pulled out his invisibility cloak while dodging curses. Once he put the cloak to its original size he threw down the twin's grenade and it hit Bellatrix right on her head and exploded. All the death eaters got caught in the smoke that came out. Once it was clear Harry saw they had all turned into pigs. He flew down to the ground and only then did he realise that the house was still on fire. He quickly pointed his wand at the house and put out the fire with some effort. Luckily the death eaters had only aimed for his room therefore it was easier to put it out. When he had finished that he collected the wands of the death eaters and bound them up. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote out a note. _To whichever Auror may read this. Here are 15 death eaters including Bellatrix Lustrange. Enjoy, Love Harry Potter._ He attached to note to one of the death eaters and Portkeyed them to the Auror holding cells and headed off for Miss Figg's house.

A/N – there you go, I hope enjoyed it, don't forget that little button at the bottom and review, it makes the story better. Mystical witch has already proved that.


End file.
